


Home

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Kaoru tries to give Kanata swimming lessons.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a friend's birthday!! :D i hope you all enjoy reading it, though i still think it's a bit short

“It’s really not that hard, Kanata-kun. Just kick your feet and paddle with your hands, and you’ll be able to at least stay afloat.” Kaoru kept one hand on Kanata’s back gently as he flailed about in the shallow ocean waves, getting distracted by the sea life moving about around their feet.

Kanata stood up in the water and gave Kaoru a gentle smile. “I don’t want to scare of the fish.” He said softly, gesturing to the tiny fish circling his legs and the tiny crab marching past his feet.

It was enough to make Kaoru smile. He had been trying to teach Kanata how to swim for a few days now, but it had always resulted in the same thing; Kanata becoming distracted by the sea life and worrying about scaring the little critters. It just made him love Kanata more.

“What do you want to do, then?” Kaoru asked, linking his hand with Kanata’s gently. “We could go back to the hotel and watch the sun set. We could go look around the shops, or walk along the pier.”

“Mm...I want to stay out here a little longer. Can we go out on your board?” Kanata leaned against Kaoru, peering down at the little crab, who had been joined by a friend. 

“Of course!” Kaoru pulled Kanata out of the water and up towards where he had left his surfboard, stuck securely in the sand. He let go of his hand and grabbed the board, taking it back down to the ocean. He set the board in the water and helped Kanata up onto the board before getting onto the board behind him.

Kanata leaned back against Kaoru’s chest, closing his eyes. The serene smile on his face was enough to make Kaoru’s heart melt. He never wanted these days to end.

Kaoru gently used his hands to paddle them out farther into the calm sea, watching as the sun began to dip down into the horizon. “Can we stay here forever?” He asked softly. “Just buy that little cabin on the beach and fix it up, and spend everyday walking in the sand and every evening watching the sun set. Paddle out here and watch the fish and crabs. God, I just love you so much, and I want to spend every waking moment with your hand in mine.” He wrapped his arms gently around Kanata and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I would like that very much.” Kanata whispered, tilting his head enough to leave a gentle kiss on Kaoru’s reddening cheek. “I think we could do it.”

“Eh? You do? It was mostly wishful thinking, but...if you think we can do it, then maybe we can. Whatever happens, though, as long as you’re by my side, I’ll be happy.” Kaoru smiled a bit, closing his eyes and imagining for a moment the life they could have here together.

Maybe they would open up a surf and diving shop, and Kaoru could give lessons and rent out gear, while Kanata could teach classes about sea life. Maybe they would get a cat or a dog and spend their evenings and early mornings walking along the sandy shore, hand in hand, while their pet ran ahead and sniffed at things that washed ashore.

He was certain they would grow old together, and they could pass on their business to the next person who had as much passion as they did for the job, when it came to that time. It was a thought that made him happy; growing old together with Kanata. It the ideal outcome, and Kaoru was sure that they could do anything, including that, together.

“We can talk to the owner about buying the cabin tomorrow, then.” Kaoru whispered, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Good. I’m sure it will all work out the way it should in the end.” Kanata spoke slowly, deliberately, sounding absolutely certain that they would be able to make this beautiful dream a reality.

“So am I. But only because you’re by my side. I know we can do anything together. I love you so much.” Kaoru’s voice grew softer as he spoke, full of nothing but excitement for their future together.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
